idoljapan2010fandomcom_ja-20200214-history
ミライスカート
は、コンセプトは、京都から発信する“はんなり” & “ポップ” なアイドルユニット。 の由来 経歴 2014年 *6月27日 京都METROにて新生ミライスカートお披露目ライブ "新しい未来を見てくだ祭！" *7月20日 四条大宮Studio246にてPurpure☆とツーマンライブ *8月2,3日 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2014に出演 *8月17日 アメリカ村FANJ twice "WONDER WORLD vol.2"に出演 *8月23日 京都METROにて定期公演エピソード1 *9月27日 京都METROにて定期公演エピソード2 *10月21日 京都METROにて定期公演エピソード3 *10月26日 ボロフェスタ2014に出演 *11月29日 京都METROにて定期公演エピソード4 *12月20日 京都METROにて定期公演エピソード5 *12月23日 北堀江club vijon "WONDER WORLD vol.3"に出演 2015年 *1月31日 京都アイドルステーション vol.1番線 *1月31日 京都METROにて定期公演エピソード6 *ナモナイオト リリースイベント日程 *2月11日 JEUGIA三条本店 *2月14日 HMVカナート洛北 *2月21日 タワーレコード京都店 *2月21日 アリオ八尾 *2月22日 タワーレコード神戸店 *2月28日 TSUTAYA EBISUBASHI *2月28日 HMV三宮 *3月1日 上新電機ディスクピア日本橋店 *3月1日 タワーレコード難波店 *3月7日 タワーレコードNU梅田田屋町店 *3月8日 天王寺ミオ 本店 *3月14日 イオンモール奈良登美ヶ丘 *3月14日 ソフマップなんんば店ザウルス1 *3月15日 くずはモール *3月15日 TSUTAYA枚方駅前本店 *3月21日 アスピア明石 *3月28日 タワーレコード梅田大阪丸ビル店 *3月28日 あべのHoop *3月29日 イオンモール大日 *4月11日 あべのキューズモール *4月11日 オンモール伊丹店 *4月18日 イオンモール和歌山店 *4月19日 阪急西宮ガーデンズ *2月14日 京都METROにて定期公演エピソード7 *2月1日関西テレビ内なんでもアリーナ "Happy Jam in Osaka vol.19" 出演 *2月5日 OSAKA MUSE "フリージアとショコラ2015 with 女子箱 -アイドルボックス- #17" 出演 *2月15日 アメリカ村FAN J twice "「アラサーランド」リリースパーティー×WONDER WORLD vol.5～大阪編～" 出演 *2月22日 アイドル甲子園～パスコ×じゅじゅ×メイプル×ミラスカ in 大阪」supported by 生メール *3月17日 京都METROにて定期公演エピソード8 *3月22日 野洲文化ホール "SHIGA IDOL COLLECTION×J-Girl Pop Wave supported by 生メール" *4月8日 京都アイドルステーション vol.2番線 *4月9日 YES-THEATER"ミナミアイドルフェスティバル"出演 *4月12日 アメリカ村FAN J twice「アイドル甲子園 in 大阪」supported by 生メール 出演 *4月17日・24日・5月1日 西梅田スクエアにて"2015 肉汁祭 全国どんぶりチャンピオン決定戦"出演 *4月29日 北堀江club vijon"HORIE GIRLS HORIZON～YES!!! くLOVE 美女ン～" *4月30日 アメリカ村FAN J twice"バンドル甲子園 in 大阪"出演 *5月2日 ミュージック・ジャパンTV 公開収録ライブイベント LIVEμ(ミュー) *5月6日 京都MUSEにて初ワンマン LIVE ～ここから始める未来ノート～ *5月17日 イオンモール京都桂川にて京都府警主催防犯イベント(児島真理奈のみ) *5月17日 東大寺中門広場にて奈良警察署主催イベント *5月23日 小桃音まいツアー2015「MAI RING vol.3 小桃音まい lovers xx」京都公演にゲスト出演 *5月31日 アイドル甲子園 in UMEDA CLUB QUATTRO *6月6日 大阪南港ATCウミエールフェスタ"ATCアイドル☆フェスタ"出演 *6月7日 アイドル甲子園 in SUN HAL *6月7日 YES THEATER"ミナミアイドルフェスティバル6.7"出演 *6月9日 イオンモール京都桂川にて南警察署主催イベントに児島真理奈、相谷麗菜 出演 *6月13日 アイドル甲子園 in 赤坂BLITZ *6月20日 心斎橋SUN HALL"KANSAI IDOL FILE"出演 *6月21日 姫路あいおいめっせホール"Princess IDOL Road Vol.1" *COSMOｓSPLASH リリースイベン日程 *6月21日 タワーレコード京都店 *6月28日 ソフマップなんば店ザウルス１ *7月11日 HMV三宮 *7月12日 あべのHoop1Fオープンエアプラザ *7月17日 JEUGIA三条本店5FJ-SQUARE *7月18日 アリオ八尾 *7月22日 TSUTAYA EBISUBASHI *7月23日 ミント神戸2Fデッキ特設ステージ *7月24日 HMV京都カナート洛北　店内 *7月26日 HMV大宮アルシェ *7月27日 関東某所 *8月3日 関東某所 *8月9日 新木場Stdio Coast *8月10日 AKIBAカルチャー劇場 *8月12日 あべのキューズモール3Fスカイコート *8月13日 タワーレコード梅田NU茶屋町店 *8月14日 イオンモール高槻店 *8月14日 タワーレコード難波店 *8月15日 上新電機ディスクピア日本橋店 *8月17日 アキバソ☆フマップ1号店 *8月22日 タワーレコード渋谷ビブレ店 *8月23日 タワーレコード新宿店 *9月5日 阪急西宮ガーデンズ *6月26日 京都METROにて定期公演エピソード10～お披露目1周年記念パーティー！メトロから始まる未来ノート1ページ目～ *6月27日 [ Coffee Bar Cowboy Tour ]＠京都METRO～藤井隆 NEW ALBUM“Coffee Bar Cowboy”release tour～ *7月4日 アイドル甲子園 in KYOTO MUSE *7月5日 アイドル甲子園 in KYOTO MUSE *7月7日 神戸VARIT.presents KOBE FILLE COLLECTION-七夕すぺしゃる-supported by タワーレコード神戸店 *7月10日 デビュー直前アイドル5組新人公演2015【月曜日：ミライスカート】 Vol.1 *7月18日 心斎橋SUN HALL"BOUQUET presents IDOL ROCKS!" *7月19日 アイドル甲子園 in BIG CAT *7月21日 京都METROにて定期公演～CD発売日&相谷麗菜生誕イベント *8月8日 第27回なにわ淀川花火大会 *8月9日 アイドル甲子園Festival *8月11日、2日 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2015 *8月16日 KBSホールにて"歌姫物語 in 京都"出演 *8月15日 南堀江knave"つばフラとハルモニーとジュネプリとみんなの仲良しツアー"出演 *8月24日 AKIBAカルチャー劇場 *8月30日 神戸・北野SLOPEにてKOBerrieS♪ワンマンライブ「Voyage3」ゲスト出演 *8月29日 @JAM EXPO 2015 *9月4日 BIG CAT"IDOL CANYON"出演 *9月12日 アイドル甲子園 in 松山サロンキティ 出演 *9月13日 難波千日前yes広場にてフリーライブ *9月20日 高台寺駐車場特設ステージ"京都文化芸術祭"出演 *9月21日 ２回目のワンマンライブをOSAKA MUSEにて"ミライスカートワンマンライブ～古都から奏でる未来の音～" *9月22日 アイドル甲子園 in 赤坂BLITZ *9月23日 山中湖交流プラザきらら"Twin Box FUJISAN 2015"出演 *9月26日 京都METROにて定期公演～橋本珠菜生誕イベント～ *10月2日 WONDER WORLD ～petit party～Vol.12×北堀江vijon13周年SP *10月3日 ロストプラスワンウエスト"WONDER WORLD番外編～うっぷんパーティー～"出演 *10月4日 ミライスカート ミニライブ＆特典会 in 大丸京都店 屋上みどりの広場 *10月15日～17日 京都国際映画祭2015 *10月15日 タワーレコード京都にてインストアイベント *10月17日 京都METRO"京都I博vol.6"出演 *10月18日 Girls-POP-JAPAN powered by TOKYO IDOL PROJECT&Happy Jam *10月18日 名古屋M.I.D"アイドル甲子園 in NAGOYA"出演 *10月21日 OSAKA MUSE"女子箱#25"出演 *10月22日 公開生放送「夕方 ミライスカート(You Gotta Miraiskirt)」YES THEATER *10月24日 京都KBSホール"ボロフェスタ2015"出演 *10月24日 味園ユニバース"吉田豪✖︎南波一海 アイドル伝説VOL.∞"出演 *10月31日 京都METROにて定期公演～林奈緒美生誕イベント～ *11月1日 タワーレコード広島店主催イベント"IDOL Gift vol.3"出演 *11月7日 京都METROにて定期公演～児島真理奈生誕イベント～ *11月22日 YES THEATER「ミナミアイドルフェスティバル11.22」出演 *12月5日 HighLisk2015 in 和歌山 1日目 *12月12日 ミライスカート主催イベント「未来フェス」 *12月15日Loft Plus One Westにて"アイドル★シネマ塾"出演※林奈緒美ソロ *12月18日 YES THEATERにて"大阪☆春夏秋冬≪カタヤブリ≫"ゲスト出演 *12月19日 タワーレコード神戸店にて"KANSAI IDOL FILE 2015-2016発売記念インストアトークイベント" *12月23日 e-radio 20th Anniversary SHIGA IDOL COLLECTION ～2015 X’mas Special～ *12月25日 京都MUSEにて"俺のクリスマス～メリクリ！！オレクリ！！～"出演 *12月28日 大阪MUSEにて"KANSAI IDOL FILE Vol.03 出版記念&忘年会スペシャル！"出演 2016年 *1月6日 新春Kawaiian！アイドルごちゃまぜSP 2016 ♯3 ～今宵のセンターはスルースキルズ×J☆Dee'Z×ミライスカート～ 出演 *1月16日 アリオ八尾にて2ndシングルリリースイベント「＃０（ゼロ）」開催 *1月17日 大須RAD HALLにて"バズ☆ライブレーションVol.4"出演 *1月19日 MBS本社1階ちゃぷらステージにて"京阪神アイドル祭り"出演 *千年少女～Tin Ton de Schon～ リリースイベント日程 *1月23日 くずはモール *2月6日 京都某所 *2月20日 大阪某所 *1月24日 大阪RUIDOにて"アイドル甲子園 in OSAKA UIDO"出演 *1月24日　福島2nd Lineにて"アイドル甲子園 in 2nd Line"出演 *1月26日 TSUTAYA O-WESTにて"ハウプトハルモニー主催公演キンダーガルテン特別編：アイドルたちのハーメルンツアー～One Night Déjàvu～"出演 *1月28日 大阪MUSEにて"女子箱 -アイドルボックス #27- ~2016年も宜しくスリーマン"出演 *1月30日 表参道GROUNDにて"Fullfull☆Pocket定期公演 Little Step!! Vol.5"出演 *1月30日 TSUTAYA O-EASTにて"アイドル甲子園 in TSUTAYA O-EAST"出演 *2月7日 名古屋市内にて"でらロックフェスティバル2016"出演 *2月11日 NHKホールにて"Coming Next 2016"出演 *2月14日 六本木nicofarreにて"TOKYO IDOL LIVE Vol.18 IDOL LOVEをあなたに！ Valentine's Day Special LIVE（第1部）"出演 *2月28日 TSUTAYA O-EASTにて「@JAM the Field vol.9」出演予定 *3月23日 YES THEATERにて"KawaiianTVプレゼンツ 大阪☆春夏秋冬・KOBerrieS・ミライスカート　アイドル三都物語　第1章" *3月28日 心斎橋BIGCATにて"十代白書-頂上決戦2016-"オープニングアクト出演 2017年 *1月5日 京都メトロにてミライスカート新春イベント「HAPPY NEW MIRA!!!」 *1月7日 YES THEATERにて"KANSAI IDOL LEAGUE 新春ライブ"出演 *1月16日 YES THEATERにて"KANSAI IDOL LEAGUE投票日ライブ"出演 *1月20日 心斎橋VARONにて"IDO-LIVE!!mode.16～IDO-LIVE!! 1st Anniversary～Day.1"出演 *1月22日 Live Cafe&Bar Aimyou Ribbonにて"KANSAI IDOL LEAGUE トークイベント！"出演 *1月29日 YES THEATERにて"KANSAI IDOL LEAGUE 公式ライブ"MC：相谷麗菜・橋本珠菜 出演 *2月4日 ESAKA MUSEにてParty Rockets GT presents ”Rockin’Together Vol.4”出演 *2月4日 ESAKA MUSEにてParty Rockets GT presents ”Rockin’Together Vol.5”出演 *2月14日 YES THEATERにて"KANSAI IDOL LEAGUEバレンタインライブ"出演 *2月17日 OSAKA MUSEにて"Yes Happy! 4th Anniversary LIVE !"出演 *2月18日 4回目バスツアー *2月27日 YES THEATERにて"KANSAI IDOL LEAGUE投票日ライブ"出演 *3月3日 KYOTO MUSEにてミライスカート「もうすぐデビュー3［ミラ］周年！三位［ミラ］一体、これからも"ミラ"の精神で頑張ります！〜3月3日は”ミラミラ”の日〜」 *3月11日 新宿BLAZE"@JAM the FIELD vol.11"出演 *3月17日 AKIBAカルチャーズ劇場"AKIBA Cultures Kaleidoscope vol.3"出演 *3月20日 YES THEATER"KANSAI IDOL LEAGUE公式ライブ"出演 *3月23日 am HALLにて"First Kiss"出演 *3月24日 ESAKA MUSEにて"MusicCreation Supported by NANIWAdelic"出演 *3月25日 西京極スタジアムにて"京都サンガF.C vs長崎戦"出演 *3月26日 わかさスタジアム京都"京都フローラ 開幕戦"出演 *3月27日 YES THEATERにて"KANSAI IDOL LEAGUE"出演 *4月1日 SUN HALLにて"KANSAI IDOL FILEvol.11 春爛漫スペシャル"出演 *4月2日 新木場Studio Coastniにて「アイドル甲子園SPRING FESTIVAL2017」supported by 生メール 出演 *4月7日 阿倍野ROCKTOWNにて"POP UP!! "出演 *4月8日 阿倍野ROCKTOWNにて"ニッポン放送presents　ミュージックパーク in OSAKA"出演 *4月9日 京都メトロにてDJねこざむらい x DJねこさん「4月9日のにゃんこフェス」 *4月10日 テレビ朝日「アイドルお宝くじ」番組公開収録観覧 *4月11日 OSAKA MUSEにて"NANIWAdelic@OSAKA MUSE～COME COME！ルーキースターズ☆☆～"出演 *4月15日 YES THEATERにて"KANSAI IDOL LEAGUEクライマックスシリーズ！初戦"出演 *4月16日 FM OH! presents「MAZA LOOP 2017」supported by TOWER RECORDS *4月17日 KRD8×つぼみ×ミライスカート スリーマンライブ！ in YES THEATER 出演 *4月24日 YES THEATEにて"KANSAI IDOL LEAGUE"出演 *4月30日 AKIBAカルチャーズ劇場はんなり単独公演「よろしくお頼申しますぅ。」 *5月3日 OSAKA RUIDOにて"大阪☆春夏秋冬 2017春 東名阪ツアー「パーティの始まり！」"出演 *5月4日 京橋ベロニカにて"Yes Happy!Night!!!"出演 *5月7日 京都メトロにて"ミライスカート 相谷麗菜卒業公演" *5月11日 京都メトロにて"ミライスカート 新体制お披露目公演" *5月14日 YES THEATERにて"KANSAI IDOL LEAGUEクライマックスシリーズ！第2戦"出演 *5月17日 堀江Goldeeにてミライスカート橋本珠菜初のソロイベント「じゅななわーるど」 *5月22日 YES THEATERにて"KANSAI IDOL LEAGUE"出演 *5月23日 OSAKA MUSEにて"Yes Happy! presents～OSAKA MUSE 30th Anniversary～"出演 *5月27日 アイドル甲子園 in 赤坂BLITZ」supported by 生メール 出演 *6月1日 女子箱 -アイドルボックス #48- duo only4 ~OSAKA MUSE 30th Anniversary~ 出演 *6月9日 地下鉄京都駅 コトチカ広場にて"ロックの日～防犯コンサート in コトチカ広場" *6月10日 京都メトロにて"miraiskirt 3rd year Anniversary Live" *6月11日 YES THEATERにて"KANSAI IDOL LEAGUE オープン戦"出演 *6月17日 SUN HALLにて"KANSAI IDOL FILEvol.12"出演 *6月17日 ひらかたパークにて"GIRLS IDOL FESTA 2017"出演 *6月21日 堀江GoldeeにてミライスカートJunaソロイベント「じゅななわーるど」 *6月24日 BIG CATにて"IDOLdelic supported by FM OH! NANIWAdelic radio"出演 *6月27日 amHALL"First Kiss Vol.5"児島真理奈のみでの出演。 *6月30日 橋本珠菜がミライスカートを卒業及び芸能界を引退 *7月1日 AKIBAカルチャーズ劇場はんなり単独公演「よろしゅうお頼申しますぅ。」。急きょ、児島真理奈1人での出演。 *7月2日 山野楽器西武池袋店でのリリースイベントが諸事情により中止に *7月3日 SO.ON project Kawaiian TV番組「REAL SOUL」 *7月8日 アイドル横丁夏まつり～2017!!～ *7月15日 KYTO MUSEにて"未来フェス in summer 2017"開催 *7月16日 IDOL CANYON in OSAKA MUSE 2部出演 *7月22日 京都サンガF.C.イベント *7月23日 Dorothy Little Happy トリビュート公演 *7月17日 橋本珠菜ソロイベント"じゅなずキッチン" *8月4日～６日 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2017 *8月13日 京都メトロにて"定期公演復活1回目" *8月26日・27日 横浜アリーナにて"@JAM EXPO 2017"出演 *8月17日 堀江Goldeeにて橋本珠菜ソロイベント"じゅななわーど" *7月22日 京都サンガF.C.イベント *7月23日 Dorothy Little Happy トリビュート公演 *7月30日 GIRLS POP STAR 新世代女子力 in SHANGHAI *8月1日 POP UP!! vol.3@あべのROCKTOWN *8月4日・5日 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2017 *8月6日 KANSAI IDOL LEAGUE オープン戦 *8月11日 KANSAI IDOL FILE FESTA 2017@心斎橋SUNHALL *8月12日 GIRLS INFINITY～夏祭り編②～@米子AZTiCラフズ *8月13日 ミライスカート夏の定期公演 *8月19日 ☆ROPPONGIがNANIWA☆@六本木VARIT *8月23日・24日 「逆境ガール」発売記念 スナックまりちゃん ようおこしやす第一弾「宴」@江坂ツインリバーブ *8月26日・27日 ＠JAM EXPO 2017 *9月2日 AKIBAカルチャーズ劇場定期 *9月6日 京コレ@京都MUSE *9月9日 武井麻里子主催！「エレ日。vol.5」@shimokitazawa MOSAiC *9月10日 アイドル甲子園 SUMMER FESTIVAL2017＠新木場スタジオコースト *9月11日 ジャニス・アイドルーム@Music Club JANUS *9月17日 KANSAI IDOL LEAGUE オープン戦 *9月18日 定期公演『念願の！on and Go!と関西初コラボみらッ！』@京都METRO *9月22日 スナックまりちゃん@江坂ツインリバーブ *9月23日 周遊型謎解きゲーム「名探偵きっぷ」特別販売会 *9月24日 ツーリズムEXPO@東京ビッグサイト *9月24日 DRAGON GIRLS CARNIVAL@滋賀県竜王町総合運動公園内 *9月29日 SUNNY BOX vol.1@新宿ヘッドパワー *9月30日 KANSAI IDOL FILE「IDOL FILE Vol.05」@心斎橋サンホール *9月30日 ミライスカート はんなり公演『よろしゅうお頼もしますぅ。』@AKIBAカルチャーズ劇場 *10月17日 MASAYUME vol.13@八王子MatchVox *10月22日 KIL大運動会@HOS 花園スタジアム *10月28日・29日 HighLisk2017 in 長崎 メンバー 名前：児島真理奈(こじままりな) ニックネーム：まりちゃん ステージネーム：Mari 生年月日：1992年11月5日 血液型：A型 出身地：京都府 リーダー 元メンバー 名前：林奈緒美(はやしなおみ) ニックネーム：なっちゃん！ 生年月日：1997年10月27日 血液型：AB型 出身地：京都府 ---- 名前：相谷麗菜(あいたにれいな) ニックネーム：れいにゃん 生年月日：1994年7月18日 血液型：O型 出身地：奈良県 ---- 名前：名前：橋本珠菜(はしもとじゅな) ニックネーム：じゅなな ステージネーム：Juna 生年月日：2000年9月15日 血液型：B型 出身地：大阪府 ディスコグラフィ ナモナイオト(2015年2月11日) # ナモナイオト（onetrap） # ハンナリ☆スター（onetrap） # Rocket love # 未来ノート-Only Groove- メジャー COSMOsSPLASH(2015年7月21日) ;Type-A # COSMOsSPLASH # 未来ノート # COSMOsSPLASH -Only Groove- ;Type-B & Type-C # COSMOsSPLASH # おねがい　　 # COSMOsSPLASH -Only Groove- ;Typ-D & Type-E # COSMOsSPLASH # メグリメグル　　 # COSMOsSPLASH -Only Groove- 千年少女～Tin Ton de Schon～(2016年3月2日) # 千年少女～Tin Ton de Schon～ # ギ・ミ・ユ・ラ # キラ☆ヒラ♡レボ★エボ # 千年少女～Tin Ton de Schon～ -Only Groove- 逆境ガール(2017年8月13日) ;type-A # 逆境ガール # Mirror Ball # ハナビ # 逆境ガール(Only Groove) # Mirror Ball(Only Groove) # ハナビ(Only Groove) ;type-B # 逆境ガール # Mirror Ball # ハナビ # 逆境ガール(Only Groove) # Mirror Ball(Only Groove) # ハナビ(Only Groove) 出演 テレビ *まいどっ！おかえり リクエスト(2015年2月6日、5月8日、9月4日 Muusic JapanTV) *ウタ娘(5月15日、5月22日 テレビ埼玉) *LIVEμ(ミュー)(2015年5月24日 ミュージック・ジャパンTV) *アイドリーーーム！！(2015年7月26日 Kawaiian TV) *赤鬼青鬼(2015年8月31日～9月4日、9月15日 毎日放送) *@JAM EXPO 2015～ブルーベリーステージ(2015年12月5日 アイドル専門チャンネルPigoo) *お出かけKawaiian LIVE vol.2(2015年12月19日 Kawaiian TV) *新春Kawaiian！アイドルごちゃまぜSP 2016 ♯3(2016年1月6日 Kawaiian TV) *アイドル大好き！僕らのアイドル大戦争(2016年1月10日 MJTV) ラジオ *ナモナイハナシ(2015年1月31日- YES-FM) ;charge(FM滋賀) *毎日メンバー日替わりでコメント出演(2015年2月9日～12日 FM滋賀) *2015年2月18日 *2015年5月20日 *2015年6月18日 児島真理奈 *2015年7月16日 *2015年8月20日 児島真理奈、林奈緒美 *2015年9月17日 児島真理奈、林奈緒美 *2015年10月15日 *2015年11月19日　e-radio（FM滋賀）「charge!」公開生放送　※児島真理奈さん、橋本珠菜さんが出演 *2015年12月17日 *2015年12月23日 相谷麗菜が電話生出演　 *2015年12月30日 *レギュラーコーナー「ミライスカートのようおこしやすぅ」 2016年1月21日 *桜 稲垣早希のアニメ・アイドルバッカ(2015年4月30日 MBSラジオ) *オンスト(2015年6月3日 YES-fm)児島真理奈、相谷麗菜 *LOVE FLAP(2015年7月15日 FM OSAKA)相谷麗菜 *ON THE RADIO(2015年7月17日 FM OSAKA)児島真理奈が電話生出演 *i Meet Up!(2015年7月26日 NACK5) *らじこ～（火曜日）(2015年7月28日 FM OSAKA)児島真理奈、相谷麗菜 *遠藤淳のYou've Got a Radio!(2015年7月30日 日FM OSAKA)児島真理奈さん、橋本珠菜さんが出演 *女と男と木村のシャバダバ元気！！(2015年8月6日 KBSラジオ) *女と男と木村のシャバダバ元気！！(2015年8月6日 KBS京都) *IDOL♡SELECTION(2015年8月13日 FM AICHI) *だって好きなんだもん！(8月22日 KBSラジオ) *桜・稲垣早希のアニメ・アイドルバッカ(2015年9月18日 MBSラジオ) *椎名へきる みたいラジオ(2015年9月19日 TOKYO FM) *木村三恵のアイドルパラダイス(2015年10月13日 ラジオ関西) ;電話中継リポート :児島真理奈 10月15日 10:00～10:05 以心伝心888(FMうじ) 12:15～12:20 みゅーじっくぱふぇ(京丹波FM) 14:10～14:15 情報キャッチ！とれたてワイド765(FMいるか) 15:15～15:20 chare!(FM滋賀) 10月16日 12:30～12:35 福知山ふるさと季行(FM丹波) ;相谷麗菜 10月15日 15:30～15:35 LOVE FLAP(FM OSAKA) *京阪神アイドル祭り(2016年1月24日 MBSラジオ) タイアップ ;ナモナイオト *雨上がり食楽部 エンディングテーマ(関西テレビ) *音エモン レコメンド曲(2015年2月度～1ヶ月間) *ファミリーマート店内放送 ファミよし“笑顔の宅急便” ;COSMOsSPLASH *ジモイチドライブ(朝日放送) *今ちゃんの「実は…」(朝日放送) *ちゃちゃ入れマンデー(関西テレビ) *にけつッ！(読売テレビ) *e-ragio(FM滋賀)※7月度HOT STUFF *全国ファミリーマート店内放送(2015年7月7日～約2週間 10:00～17:00) ネット配信 *ミライスカート1st single「ナモナイオト」リリース記念配信(2015年2月12日 ニコニコ生放送) *関西ウォーカーTV(2015年4月14日 Ustream、ニコニコ生放送) *ミライスカート公式Twitterフォロワー2000人達成記念初ツイキャス(2015年4月26日) *ニコラジ(2015年7月31日 ニコニコ生放送) *生のアイドルが好き(2015年8月28日 ニコニコ生放送)児島真理奈、相谷麗菜、林奈緒美出演 *未来フェス直前ツイキャス(2015年12月11日) *（大）忘年会(2015年12月26日 YouTubeライブ配信) 雑誌 *タウン誌「Leaf」(2015年8月25日) *Top Yell 9月号(2015年8月6日) *BOUQUET vol.4(2015年9月28日) *IDOL ROCKS!(2015年9月28日) 脚注・出典・参考 脚注 初シングル「ナモナイオト」をリリースしたミライスカートへインタビュー！ 京都発！ “はんなり ”＆“ポップ”なアイドルユニット「ミライスカート」インタビュー＜完全版＞ 京都発”はんなりアイドルユニット”ミライスカートが2月11日に初音源をリリース！ 京都発の新アイドルグループ・ミライスカートがCDデビュー決定！「”ハンナリ”を全国に広めます！」 【インタビュー】京都発のアイドル「ミライスカート」が目指す“はんなり”って？ ミライスカート初ワンマンライブ@KYOTO MUSE 1日密着レポート！！(前編) ミライスカート初ワンマンライブ@KYOTO MUSE 1日密着レポート！！(後編) 京都発の新アイドルグループ・ミライスカートがCDデビュー決定！「”ハンナリ”を全国に広めます！」 祝！メジャーデビュー決定！「ミライスカート」 ミライスカート、メジャーデビューシングル「COSMOsSPLASH」詳細発表 さんみゅ～、ミライスカート等が出演する「ミナミアイドルフェスティバル6.7」開催決定 「ミナミアイドルフェスティバル」さんみゅー、ミライスカートら登場で大盛況 時代は”Kawaii”から"ハンナリ"へ！京都から世界を目指す「ミライスカート」が追加！『生メール』 「京都流はんなり」が新感覚なアイドル ミライスカートの魅力 ミライスカート、「COSMOsSPLASH」MVでメジャーデビューへ新たな一歩 アモレカリーナSWEET AKIBAカルチャーズ劇場の「デビュー直前アイドル5組新人公演2015」に登場し初々しさ全開！ ミライスカート メジャーデビューシングル「COSMOsSPLASH(コスモスプラッシュ)」のMVが解禁！ ミライスカート、「COSMOsSPLASH」MVでメジャーデビューへ新たな一歩 「シンデレラになりたい！」京都発アイドルユニット ミライスカートがAKIBAカルチャーズ劇場の新人公演で奮闘！ 京都発のアイドル「ミライスカート」遂にメジャーデビュー！ デビューシングル「COSMOｓSPLASH」はオリコンデイリーチャート初登場6位をマークし最先端のグルーヴをスプラッシュ中！ 【ミライスカート特別インタヴュー（前半）】メンバーが語る夏の想い出やメンバー自身の魅力。そして、最新シングルCOSMOsSPLASH』について。意外性を持った発言に、新たな４人の輝きを発見ミラ！！ 【ミライスカート特別インタヴュー（後半）】目指せ、大阪ミューズホールのSOLD OUT!!未来は4人がつかむミラ!! ミライスカート 4人のボーカルの歌声でAKIBAカルチャーズ劇場に集まったファンを魅了！ ミライスカートの2ndワンマンライブは、メンバーの強い意志をともに味わい、嬉しい絆を感じあえた熱狂の場!! チュート、恋愛質問で明暗分かれる 林 奈緒美（ミライスカート）前編｜青山裕企「髪は短し 恋せよ乙女」第34回 林 奈緒美（ミライスカート）後編｜青山裕企「髪は短し 恋せよ乙女」第35回 ファンドリー 今日のメガホン 橋本珠菜 相谷麗菜 林奈緒美 児島真理奈 Daily LoGiRL 【私服グラビア】相谷麗菜（ミライスカート）Daily LoGiRL 532 【私服グラビア】橋本珠菜（ミライスカート）Daily LoGiRL 540 【私服グラビア】児島真理奈（ミライスカート）Daily LoGiRL 554 【私服グラビア】林 奈緒美（ミライスカート）Daily LoGiRL 555 関連リンク Wikipedia アイドル戦国時代Wiki - seesaawik 外部リンク 公式サイト Instagram Twitter 公式アカウント 橋本珠菜 児島真理奈 林奈緒美 相谷麗菜 カテゴリ:ミライスカート カテゴリ:京都府 カテゴリ:agehasprings カテゴリ:よしもとアール・アンド・シー カテゴリ:TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2016出演者 カテゴリ:グループ カテゴリ:ソロアイドル カテゴリ:近畿地方のアイドル